Besarte
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: La vida de Sakura Haruno se vuelve una pesadilla al conocer al playboy de su nueva escuela...Sasuke Uchiha... Pesimo Resumen lo se.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes del mundo Naruto, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, a excepción de algunas Oc, en la historia, la trama es completamente mía..._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

..

.

Mi vida era muy normal, tenía amigos, unos padres extraordinarios y una hermana algo loca .Pero esa hermosa vida que llevaba se fue directito al caño cuando sin titubear mi querido padre me nos dijo tanto a mi hermana como a mi… "Nos mudamos a Konoha"

Allí fue cuando todo se me vino abajo, ¿acaso me quería matar de algo? Me rehusé de todas las maneras que conocía, incluso casi me pongo a llorar pero no, esa fue la última palabra de mi padre, ¿qué demonios iba hacer con todos mis amigos?, la escuela, ¿¡dónde demonios iba a dejar mi querida vida!? .Después de una de las más tristes despedidas, deje todos mi hermosos años, para que, pues para mudarme a ese lugar, no conocía a nadie, que debería hacer, todo era muy confuso, a mi hermana parecía importarle un reverendo cacahuate, mire por la ventana del auto dándole un último vistazo a mi casa, a la cuidad donde viví los últimos l6 años…

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a mi nuevo hogar, lo típico de una mudanza, cosas por aquí y por allá, era simplemente molesto tener que hacer esto, ¿no había alguien que lo hiciera por mí?

-No y te aguantas-así que resignada tuve que ordenar todas y cuando digo todas son todas mis cosas, era de noche cuando acaba , total que termine hecha polvo, estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era dormir, una siesta interminable

(Toc, toc)

-Adelante- Dije sin voltear a ver de quien se trataba, estaba demasiado cansada cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba adolorido

-Saku

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mama, ha dicho que bajes es hora de la cena

-Enseguida iré

-Está bien te veo abajo- Salió de mi habitación, tres minutos después me levante pesadamente, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, Salí de ella y camine lentamente hasta la mesa donde mis padres y mi hermana ya se encontraban cenando

-¿Terminaste de ordenar Saku?

-Si, por fin, no creí que tuviera tantas cosas

-Vaya, entonces debes estar muy cansada

-Créelo, en cuanto termine mi cena iré a dormir- Comencé a comer

-Saku, Misaki, como saben ya que apenas nos mudamos, tendrán que asistir a una nueva escuela, por lo que hace unos días cuando vinimos a revisar que la casa estuviese en perfecto estado, hicimos los tramites y mañana comenzaran en una, no quiero que ninguna de las dos pierda clases -Lo que me faltaba y yo que ya había planeado ir mañana a dar una vuelta para conocer este lugar que fastidio

-Como digas- Dije sin entusiasmo

-¿Cómo está eso Saku? imagínate ¡una nueva escuela! es muy emocionante

-Sí, si Misaki

-Aguafiestas, aburrida

-No lo soy pero no le veo el caso a estar emocionada- Termine por fin mi cena, tome mis trastos y los lleve al lavavajillas- Hasta mañana y buenas noches- Subí de nueva cuenta a mi habitación, fui al closet y saque una piyama, me cambie y sin pensarlo dos veces me tire a la cama a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

-Saku es hora de levantarse

-Ya voy- Me desperece después de haber dormido muy bien en toda la noche, a paso lento, tome una toalla y me metí al baño para darme una relajante ducha

Cerca de veinte minutos más tarde me encontraba bajando las escaleras de mi casa para dirigirme a la cocina, mi padre se encontraba desayuno, mi madre cocinaba, Misaki al parecer aún se arreglaba

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Saku, ¿dormiste bien?

-Si mama, o tal vez fue de lo cansada que estaba no lo se

-Bueno eso es lo de menos- Casi cuando termine mi desayuno Misaki llego, no me quedaba más remedio que esperarla, además de que mi papa nos iría a dejar

.

.

.

.

La música de Yui me relajaba como nunca, además de que evitaba oír el parloteo de Misaki, pero eso era lo de menos, me encantaba esa chica

El auto paro y mi padre anuncio nuestra llegada a la nueva escuela, suspire para mis adentros, este sería un largo día

Después del sermón de la directora sobre cómo debía ser nuestro comportamiento en la "institución" y bla, bla, bla, la verdad no me interesaba mucho lo que me dijera, tanto a Misaki como a mí nos asignó casillero, y después la secretaria se encargó de llevarme a mi clase, en cuanto, llegamos la secretaria hablo con el profesor en turno y me hicieron pasar, estuve consiente de todas las miradas de parte de toda la clase, lo que más me encantaba… llamar la atención

-Jóvenes tenemos una nueva alumna, su nombre es Sakura Haruno y bueno espero la ayuden a acoplarse pronto- Tras la tonta presentación, el profesor me indico en donde debía sentarme y después de todo eso, lo demás fue normal…

La hora del receso comenzó y por ya había logrado hacerme amiga de una chica llamada Tenten, antes de ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, fui a dejar algunas cosas a mi casillero Tenten me acompaño hasta allí, pude notar como sus ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar a mi casillero

-¿Sucede algo?

-Oh por dios Saku, ¡eres muy afortunada!- No entendí ni poquito de lo que quería decir

-¿De qué hablas?

-Fuiste bendecida, ¡ah que suerte tienes!- Eso estaba comenzando a molestarme, a qué demonios se refería con su "¡eres muy afortunada!"

-Emm, me podrías explicar que quie….- Fui interrumpida por un espantoso golpe, en mi hermosa cabeza, voltee a ver quién había sido el idiota que me había golpeado y me encontró con el…Un atractivo chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo tono- ¿Oye tarado por que no te fijas lo que haces?- Dije enojada y aun adolorida por tremendo golpe, el chico pareció no ponerme atención y siguió pegado a su celular- ¿¡Acaso no me escuchas!? ¿Estoy pintada o qué?- No obtuve respuesta, esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba en toda mi vida que me tomaran de loca- ¡Maldita sea con un demonio donde tienes tus oídos pedazo de idiota!-Había conseguido sacarme de mis cabales, le arrebate su celular, enseguida volteo

-¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?-Dijo con voz ronca

-Que, ¿qué me sucede?- Reí

-Pues resulta que platicaba muy a gusto con una amiga y de pronto, ¡bam!, soy golpeada por la puerta de un casillero, o mejor un descerebrado no puso atención por andar llamando por teléfono y me golpeo

-¿Y eso nos lleva a?

-Al menos discúlpate

-No lo hare no fue intencional, además yo nunca eh pedido una disculpa, ¿qué te sucede?

-Muy bien no hay disculpa, no hay celular- Di media vuelta tomando a Tenten de la mano y llevándomela

-¿Que fue eso?

-Lo que viste, ese idiota me golpeo muy fuerte

-Saku, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer

-Claro que si

-No, no lo sabes

-Porque dices eso

-Fácil, ¡acabas de meterte con el chico más popular de toda la escuela y encima le quitaste su celular!

.

.

.

..

¿Qué demonios había pasado?, recapitulemos hablaba muy tranquilamente con Itachi, fui a mi casillero por algunas cosas y de pronto mi celular me es arrebatado, una chica pelirrosa alega que la golpee con la puerta de mi casillero, me pide una disculpa…esperen un segundo, ¿quería que yo Sasuke Uchiha le pidiera una disculpa?, no debía ser una mala broma, pero y entonces porque no tengo mi celular, así, si ya recuerdo, "No hay disculpa no hay celular", debo ir por mi teléfono es importante ¿pero dónde se metió esa chica?

Rápidamente me dispuse a buscarla por todo el lugar, sin encontrarla, ¿cómo se había escabullido tan rápido?

-¡Sasuke!- Voltee

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?

-Vienes, vamos a la cafetería

-Eh no ahora no, disculpa, tengo algo que hacer…Oye por cierto ¿no has visto a una chica pelirrosa pasar hace poco por aquí?

-No lo sé, no hay demasiadas chicas pelirrosas en esta escuela ¿lo recuerdas?- Oh como demonios la encontraría, bueno si recuerdo su cara y algo su ropa

-Bueno nos vemos después- Seguí con mi búsqueda, sin éxito alguno, hasta que, logre divisarla, sin duda alguna era ella, corrí hasta alcanzarla y sin previo aviso la jale, para llevarla al salón que se encontraba a lado mío, cerré la puerta detrás de mí

-¿¡Pero qué diablos te sucede!?...Ah eres tú

-Si soy yo, ahora devuélveme mi teléfono

-No, te lo dije no hay disculpa no hay teléfono- Esto comenzaba a enfadarme, aunque, viéndola bien la chica no estaba nada mal…pero eso lo dejo para después, ahora lo importante es mi celular

-Ya te lo dije, no fue intencional por lo que no me voy a disculpar

-Entonces adiós-Trato de salir pero logre impedirle el paso

-Dámelo

-No

-Dámelo te digo

-No es no- Maldición como odio esto, ahora si ya estaba muy enojado, impulsado la tome por la cintura

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

-Pidiendo una disculpa a mi manera- Sin pensarlo dos veces la bese…

* * *

 **Hola, bueno espero que les guste esta propuesta y eso...**

 **en fin me voy**

 **D.H.**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairmer:** _Los personajes del mundo naruto no me pertenecen, solo a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, a excepcion de una OC, la historia es de mi total autoria._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Respira, 1…2 3 4…

No pude, sinceramente trate de no ponerme furiosa y… ¡bam!

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede loca!? - Dijo el azabache sobándose su "orgullo", mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, la verdad era gracioso verlo así, pero con lo enojada que estaba ni siquiera me hizo reír aquello

-Eso te sucede por hacer semejante tontería "Pidiendo una disculpa a mi manera"... ¿¡quién demonios te crees!?- Le grite furiosa, oh sí, no porque fuera el galán de la escuela dejaría que ese tarado me besara, además si a eso le sumamos que me golpeo, ¡vaya!

-Pues digamos que…- Ni siquiera podía decir frases completas, antes que pudiera mejor decidí dar media vuelta, para salir, necesitaba tranquilizarme, o podría hacer algo de lo que de verdad podría arrepentirse aquel chico, sabía muy bien que mi temperamento cuando estaba enojada era para temer.

-Ah por cierto aquí tienes tu celular, creo que ya estamos a mano- Deje su teléfono, frente a él, sin más salí de aquella aula, lo peor de todo es que mi tiempo para comer algo se había terminado, por dios ahora me tenía que quedar sin comer ¡qué bien! (Nótese mi sarcasmo) al llegar a mi salón de clases Tenten me esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Saku!

-¿Que sucede?

-Vaya parece que andamos de muy buen humor eh

-No te imaginas estoy brincando de felicidad

-Deja el sarcasmo, ¿qué te sucedió porque tan enojada?

-Digamos que paso algo que me molesto

-¿En serio? Y ¿eso tiene que ver tu repentina desaparición?

-Si

-Oye por cierto y ¿ya le devolviste su celular a Sasuke?

-Sí y créeme que quedamos a mano- Sonreí diabólicamente

-A-acaso le hiciste algo, no te conozco demasiado pero me dio algo de miedo esa sonrisa que acaba de asomarse

-Bueno mejor no lo querrías saber, dejémoslo así- No dijo nada más, simplemente, se limitó a cambiar de tema hasta que llego el profesor

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Al fin la hora de la salida!- Suspire pesadamente, estaba cansada, me sentía estresada aparte de que tenía mucho apetito, me estaba muriendo de hambre y todo por culpa de ese…mejor me reservo mis comentarios

-¡SAKURA!- Voltee

-¿Qué quieres Misaki?

-Oye, que humorcito te traes

-No creas que eres la única que me lo ha dicho

-Algo que te haya sucedido, te conozco demasiado como para saber que tú no te enojas sin razón alguna cuéntame ¿qué te sucedió?

-Nada, déjalo por la paz, no quiero ponerme más furiosa de recordarlo- Mi hermana me vio de reojo, asomo una sonrisa, pero no dijo mas

.

.

.

Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue llegar a comer algo, todo el día me había quedado sin comer, así que devore todo lo que mi mama preparo para mi

Después subí a mi habitación, quería descansar unos momentos, mi día había estado bien, a excepción del pequeño incidente

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke

-¿Que sucede Naruto?

-No lo sé a ti que te pasa, ni siquiera fuiste a la cafetería con nosotros

-Bueno digamos que no me sentía muy bien que digamos

-¿ACASO TE SIENTES MAL O QUE?, ¿TE LLEVO AL DOCTOR?, ¿AL HOSPITAL? DIME SASUKE QUE TE SUCEDE

-Calma no fue nada…- Como no había sido nada y que tal si esa loca me hubiera golpeado más fuerte oh no pobre de mí, maldición pero esta me las paga, además ¿porque me golpeo?, digo la bese para disculparme ¿no?...un momento me había golpeado ¿porque la bese?... ¿me había rechazado? A mí, ¿¡a Sasuke Uchiha!?

-Pero Sasuke

-En serio Naruto no fue nada, solo un pequeño golpe- "Que te dolió hasta lo más profundo de tu ser"

-Pero en qué demonios pensabas cuando te golpeaste tonto-Mire a Gaara otro de mis amigos feo, si les decía que una chica me había golpeado en mis partes nobles apostaría que no me creerían

-No recuerdo- Dije para tratar de zafarme, alzo una ceja no muy convencido que digamos, no me creían porque era un muy mal mentiroso

-¿En serio?

-Por primera vez no trato de mentir

-Hay Sasuke sabes que eres el peor mentiroso que conozco en todo el planeta y no me lo creo así que dinos Sasuke

-No y no pregunten-

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Me levante aun adormilada ¿porque tenía que ir a la escuela temprano? Bueno…

Esta vez mi papa, no nos llevó…por suerte, al llegar rápidamente me dirigí a mi casillero, en mi camino encontré a Tenten la salude y me acompaño a donde me dirigía

-Espero que ya no estés de malas- Dijo riendo

-No, mi mal humor es solo momentáneo no te preocupes-

-¡Tenten!- Alguien la llamo, ella inmediatamente paro para ver quien le había hablado

-¡Neji!- Rápidamente se abrazó a él, yo la mire un poco extrañada, el tal Neji era un chico castaño y muy atractivo, cuando se separaron Tenten volteo a verme

-Oh es cierto-Ella se acercó a mi jalando al chico que había abrazado- Neji mira te presento a Sakura, ayer fue su primer día es nueva

-Mucho gusto- Me dijo el castaño amablemente

-Igualmente- Le sonreí

-Saku él es Neji y mi amigo de toda la vida, ah también el presidente estudiantil

-Guau- Reí

-Tenten creo que no debiste decir eso- Al parecer vi un sonrojo por parte del chico, era gracioso pero se veía ¡muy lindo!

-Emm…creo que yo me adelanto-Dije sin más y los deje solos, pero oh no tan bien que estaba mi día y…el señor me creo la última Coca-Cola del desierto está allí junto a un chico que no logre ver muy bien ya que se encontraba de espaldas, sin hacer caso alguno, abro el casillero y comienzo a sacar las cosas que necesitaba, al cerrarlo…

-Pero si es mi agradable vecina de casillero- Dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible. Rodé los ojos

-Claro que sí, ya sabes como suelo ser de agradable…-Sonreí- Vecino

Aquel chico que platicaba con mi "vecino" dio media vuelta, o era mi imaginación o estaba loca pero aquel chico, se sorprendió al igual que yo, estaba segura de que yo lo conocía, ¿pero de dónde?...

-¿¡SAKU!?-Esperen esa voz

-¿Gaara?...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holis!**

 **¡Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de besarte!**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **D.H.**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso a sus personajes para ¿divertirme? okno, la historia es de mi total autoria_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 3**

.

.

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos, el me recibió gustoso, olvide completamente todo al abrazarlo, incluso a mi agradable "vecino"

-Pero

-Como

Es que

-¿Estás aquí?- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, era sorprendente, después de dos años sin verlo

-Oigan aún estoy aquí- Esa molesta voz, voltee con mi peor cara

-¿Y? a mi importa un reverendo pepino si estás aquí ¿no vez que estas interrumpiendo?- Pude oír la risa de Gaara

-¿De qué te ríes Gaara?- Pregunte enojada

-De lo bien que ustedes se llevan- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguía riendo- Pero sigan, sigan jajajajajajajaja- Me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente- Aun así cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí en Konoha Saku?

-Me mude aquí con mis padres-¿Entonces dejaron ...?- Asentí, pensé en quedarme a platicar un buen rato con el pero digamos que había un pequeño inconveniente, más bien un molesto inconveniente

-Sabes Gaara me quedaría a platicar contigo, pero debo ir a clases además creo que estabas ocupado hablando con tu "amigo"- Mire al azabache- Tal vez nos veamos después

-No, no te preocupes, además a Sasuke no le importa que me vaya contigo- Sin decir más, los dos dejamos al molesto chico de ojos negros

.

.

.

.

.

Déjenme pensar un segundo... ¿¡Gaara me acaba de cambiar por esa pelirrosa loca!? Es el colmo, además un momento ¿de dónde esos dos se conocían?

-¡Sasuke!- Sin previo aviso Narto llego a mi lado, no le respondí- Hey... ¿Sasuke estas bien?

-¿Eh?...Disculpa Naruto, ando algo distraído

-En serio, ayer estabas mal, y hoy andas distraído, que extraño, ¿estás seguro que no estas enfermo?- Me toco la frente, para cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre- Pues no tienes fiebre...

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya eso sí que es genial- Sonreí

-En serio lo crees, yo adoraba la aldea de la arena, es el lugar donde nací

-Ya lo sé, te comprendo, pero veras que pronto te acostumbraras a este lugar, no es tan malo, además aquí eh hecho buenos amigos- Alce una ceja

-Bueno si todos esos amigos se parecen a mi "vecino" creo que te compadezco- Comenzó a reírse

-Y ahora de que te ríes

-Pues de la forma en la que te expresas de Sasuke, además no sé porque hablas así de él, ni siquiera lo conoces y lo que más me da gracia es que no te hayas enamorado de él, como la mayoría de las chicas de aquí

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Es una broma ¿no?- Negó con la cabeza aun divertido- Mira te confieso que el chico es guapo y todo pero eso si lo que tiene de atractivo lo tiene de arrogante, además tiene bien alto el ego

-Eso no es noticia, después de todo Sasuke es algo así como "inalcanzable" desde el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo no le eh conocido una novia, además el solo tiene relaciones de una o dos noches, no más- Vaya ese chico era un...cual sería la palabra adecuada...ah sí... mujeriego

-Y qué me dices de ti, ¿tú no eres como él?

\- Claro que no, de hecho ahora tengo novia

-¡Qué bien me alegro por ti!

-Gracias, pero en serio veo que te cae mal ¿porque?

-Digamos que ayer tuvimos un cierto encuentro nada agradable que no termino muy bien

-¿Me puedes decir que fue?

-El idiota de tu amigo, me golpeo con la puerta de su casillero en la cabeza y ahora tengo un grandísimo chichón en mi hermosa cabecita

-Oh- Note que trataba de no reírse, estaba conteniéndose

-Si te ríes de nuevo juro que te voy a hacer lo mismo que le hice a tu amiguito- Lo mire amenazadoramente

-Y...bueno creo que sería tonto preguntar que le hiciste porque te conozco y sé que tienes un temperamento algo... especial

-Digamos que me beso- Solté sin más

-Ah...espera... ¿QUE?- Se tardó un poco en sorprenderse pero su cara era graciosa

-Si tu amigo me beso

-Un momento, un momentito me estás diciendo ¿qué Sasuke te beso así porque si?/p

-No, el tonto se excusó diciendo que me estaba pidiendo una disculpa a su manera, ¿puedes creerlo?

-No sé qué es más gracioso, si el hecho de que te enfadaste porque te beso o que alguien en su sano juicio haya rechazado al rompecorazones de Sasuke Uchiha

-Pues ya vez, no seré como todas esas chicas que andan como perritos falderos detrás de Uchiha

-Oh por dios esa es la Sakura que recuerdo jajajajajajajajajaja ¿sabías que por eso te adoro?- Sonreí

-¿En serio?

-Si eres de las mías, así me gusta Saku no dejes que Sasuke te deslumbre jajajajajajajajajaja pero jajajajajjajajaja ya me imagino lo que debiste hacerle al pobre jajajajajajaja

.

.

.

 _Así que es por eso que ayer se sentía mal, pobre Sasuke debió dolerle mucho, pero tendría algo para reírme de él durante un buen tiempo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Gaara yo me quedo aquí

-Está bien, nos veremos después Saku- Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces dices que no te sientes mal Sasuke?

-No Naruto ya te lo dije muchas veces

-Pero, no actúas como siempre

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada solo venía a decirle que me saltare las dos primeras clases

-Ah ya veo

-¿Te caería mal un poco de compañía?

-Claro que no chicos

-Entonces vamos, no tengo ganas de oír a los profesores dar clases, al menos no por un buen rato

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora que lo pienso porque Gaara venía contigo cuando llegaste Saku

-Bueno digamos que él y yo nos conocíamos desde hace un buen tiempo

-En serio, ah si ahora que caigo en cuenta tu vienes de la aldea de la arena al igual que el

-Si

-¡Qué bien! Así que conoces a otro de los chicos más populares de la escuela

-Pero de ti ni que decir, eres amiga del presidente del consejo estudiantil

-Bueno si pero...- Note que se ponía nerviosa- No tiene nada que ver con eso, Neji y yo siempre hemos sido amigos de toda la vida

Vaya este lugar sí que es extraño primero conozco a un chico que se siente inalcanzable, encuentro a un viejo amigo y mi nueva amiga conoce a un chico igual popular y muy guapo y lo que me falta ¿acaso conocería a otras personas más extrañas aparte de ellos?

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **D.H.**_

 _ **XOXO**_


End file.
